Nuevos planes
by kuirts
Summary: ¿Por qué ya no están juntos?: La química se fue, ¿Se te fue el amor? .-le dijo el moreno. . No, me confundió.-le respondió ella. Sora x Matt // Taichi x Mimi
1. I

_Sólo usare los personajes de Digimon, esta historia es original._

_-_

_-_

Un día como cualquier otro, bueno…eso pensaron Taichi y Matt…estos dos caminaban rumbo a su universidad cuando escucharon que les llamaban.

-- ¡¡Tai!!, ¡¡Matt!!.-gritó una pelirroja, más conocida como Sora.

-- Hola –dijo Matt al ver que la muchacha se acercaba corriendo a ellos, parecía muy emocionada, sus mejillas tenían un tono carmesí que suponían era por corre, aunque era por otras razones.

El cabellos de chocolate sonrió mientras escuchaba música de su MP3 y veía a su amiga.

-- Les. Tengo. Una. Sorpresa.-dijo Sora, quien tenía la respiración algo acelerada; estaba más que anda emocionada.

"¿Por qué se habrá sonrojado?, por mí…sigue sintiendo cosas por mí o es por…Tai".-pensó Matt con un sentimiento extraño que le apretaba el hígado.

-- ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que no ven…a Mimi?.-preguntó la pelirroja, mientras tomaba sus cabellos-ahora más largos- en una desordenada coleta alta.

-- Mimi.-dijo en susurro Matt mientras su mejillas se teñían de un carmesí que los presentes notaron, con ella hablaba por correos y de repente mandaba fotos.

-- Hace como un año y algo, cuando todavía eran novios….-El castaño rió al recordar algo, por lo que añadió.-- ¿Tendrá el pelo rosado aún?-dijo Taichi, mientras reía al recordar la imagen de su amiga en bikini y riñéndole por haberle pasado a pegar en su parte delantera.

-- Y si te dijera que lo volví a teñir –hablo una extraña vos, que Matt, Tai y Sora conocían muy bien. Era Mimi, al hablar todos se dieron media vuelta para encontrarse con una Mimi bastante más desarrollada, sus caderas más grandes, sus senos más formados y pronunciado, además su cabellera del mismo tamaño de cuando eran mas niños o un poco más larga y sin tanto volumen.

-- ¡¡Mimi!! .- gritó Taichi quien corrió a abrazar a Mimi, esta en los últimos momentos que compartieron fue su mejor amiga…se apoyaron mutuamente cuando sus sentimientos fueron traicionados, sus amores eran pareja y ellos no podían competir con el amor y menos con sus mejores amigos.

-- ¡¡Taichi!! –grito Mimi quien respondió el gesto, dejando a Sora y Matt algo…celosos?...en fin…enojado..((n.a: mentira! Seon celosos! – matt: ¬¬ -sora: ¬¬ matt…le pegas tu o lo ago yo…- n.a: o.o ups…x.x))

-- Ta…-ichi? –completaron Matt y Sora…algo…sorprendidos.

Taichi miro a su amiga de arriba hacia abajo, descaradamente por lo que la castaña se dio cuenta enseguida.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar, conversaban con Mimi sobre cómo le quedaba la ropa con la que estaban, ahora todos irían a la misma Universidad.

-- ¿Tú sabias que ella vendría?.-pregunto extrañado Matt…Tai miraba tambien sorprendido, Sora sabía y no les había querido decir nada, sí que fue una sorpresa al final.

-- Es que….Mimi vivirá algún tiempo conmigo… dijo Sora mientras Mimi solo sonreía y asentía

El rubio dio cuenta de la hora que eran, estaban atrasados por lo que tendrían que correr.

Taichi iba junto a Mimi adelante, atrás iban Matt junto a Sora…ambos miraban las piernas de la castaña: el rubio las adoraba mientras que la pelirroja las envidiaba sanamente.

-

-

El paso de las horas fue rápido…Matt, Sora y Taichi iban a los lados de Mimi quien era observada por todos os chicos de ahí….en realidad…tenían que observar…tenía caderas, trasero (buenos glúteos), cintura, senos y todo combinaba con la perfecta figura de la joven.

-- Dónde dormirás? –pregunto Matt

-- Dormiré en la casa de Sora hasta encontrar donde comprar un apartamento –dijo Mimi sonriéndole a Matt, quien se sintió un poco extraño.

-- Al lado de donde yo arriendo se vende un apartamento….hmm…preguntare hoy –dijo Taichi a Mimi, quienes se sonrieron juguetones.

-- ¿Nos vamos a casa? –pregunto Mimi, quien quería ir a ver unas cosas con Sora, pero la tienda cerraría pronto si no se apresuraban.

-- Esta bien...adiós chicos! -se despidieron las chicas para luego salir en la dirección contraria a la de ellos, rumbo a la tienda a la cual solían ir cuando Mimi venía con más frecuencia.

-

-

-

Luego de probarse ropas y no comprar nada, era la noche de chicas. La segunda noche de Mimi nuevamente en la ciudad, se merecían uan noche de chicas.

Conversaron de películas, canciones, mujeres, hombres y luego con mucho pudor Sora preguntó a Mimi algo que le inquietaba.

-- Tú….-comenzó a decir la pelirroja, pero luego titubeo al no saber cómo preguntar…pero ella le había contado que no era virgen, la pelirroja merecía saber si su amiga seguía o no siendo virgen.

-- Eres virgen aún.-preguntó Sora, quien se convirtió en un tomate con manos y piernas.

Mimi le miró tranquila, sonreía recordando.

-- No, fue extraño…lindo, fue con Taichi.-dijo Mimi, quien recordaba.

**Flash Back**

Una linda pelirosada reía ruidosamente junto a su amigo Taichi Yagami, ambos tirados en el suelo se reían de todo como consecuencia del haber tomado tanto.

Tenían un bronceado de cantina, estaban sonrojados por el alcohol que habían ingerido.

-- ¿Por que tomamos Tai?.-preguntó sonriendo Mimi.

El castaño no quería saberlo, no quería recordarlo…pero fue fácil dejar de pensar en eso por que sintió un peso sobre él.

-- ¡Mimi! –dijo Taichi estaba atónito, la pelirosada estaba en sobre él, acariciando con sus manos el torso del chico y dando un mirada que mataba a cualquiera y que le mataba en ese momento.

Mimi ahora se encontraba debajo de Tai, esta le daba besos en el cuello mientras este examinaba con sus locas manos todo el torso de Mimi, hasta tal punto que la camisa molestaba…pero era demasiado exquisito como para dejarlo.

-- Que…que…estamos…hacien…do…-pregunto Tai, sabia que pronto se sentiría culpable pero por el momento disfrutaba como nunca la piel de Mimi, su aroma, sus leves gemidos…y su forma de llevar las cosas

Mimi respondió sacándose el brasier y la polera…mostrando así al castaño sus senos, esa era una respuesta subliminal…a quien le importaba,

Taichi ya sentía mucho deseos por ella por lo que no se aguanto y se llevó uno de los pechos hacia su boca para succionarlo provocando la excitación en la chica y mientras en él un pequeño bulto se hacía aún más presente en su pantalón.

Taichi paró sólo por que Mimi le estaba guiando a su habitación, por suerte los padres de Mimi habían ido a ver a la abuela de esta por el fin de semana.

Sin demorarse mucho los pantalones de Tai cayeron al piso rápidamente. Ella para no ser la única que disfrutara con su mano jugaba con el erecto miembro del castaño, quien gemía roncamente en el oído de la castaña logrando hacerle sentir que una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo en ese momento.

Mimi sólo escucho un ·Estas lista" y asintió, fue ahí cuando el castaño la penetró suavemente, llevándose su virginidad. Pero ella estaba conciente, a la vez alegre de quien se llevara su virginidad fuese su amigo Taichi.

- -No dejes, por nada de ser mi amigo.-dijo Mimi, mientras lloraba por el dolor de acto y por el susto que sintió de repente. Taichi le sonrió y beso tiernamente su frente.

--No pienso dejar de tenerte como amiga.-dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Mimi sonrió tranquila, pero luego su sonrisa pícara apareció y sus piernas atraían la pelvis del moreno hacia ella.

Las embestidas comenzaban, el vaivén de los cuerpos era rítmico y el sudor se juntaba.

-- Esto…te…hmm…te…hm…gusta..?-preguntaba tai mientras observaba como el cuerpo de Mimi se movía al compás de la embestidas, así como también veía como esos senos se movían a ese compás, a ese ritmo provocado por él, por Taichi .

Los movimientos se fueron haciendo cada vez más rápidos, Mimi se contraía a propósito sólo para ver el varonil rostro del moreno tener esa cara, de excitación provocada pro ella.

**Fin Flash Back**

-- ¿Tu amas a Tai? O te arrepientes de haber hecho el amor con el? –pregunto sin saber bien que decía Sora, pero eso le había dejado sorprendía… algo, ¿Celosa?.

-- La verdad es que no, Taichi es sexy y además nos teníamos confianza; fue el mejor refugio en el que podía estar para superar lo que tenias con Matt. Creo que él pensó lo mismo.-dijo Mimi, quien cuidaba sus palabras ya que sabía bien que Sora estaba sintiendo cosas nuevamente por el moreno.

-- Matt lo hacía bien, pero creo que me enamore…sólo de eso.-dijo pensativa Sora, estaba confundida. La relación con Matt iba mal por el hecho de que estaba en al banda, en cambio con el moreno se veían más y este estaba mucho más lindo que antes.

-- Tengo una idea.-dijo Mimi mientras sonreía picadamente a la pelirroja, estaba…cien por ciento segura de hacer un plan para que Sora conquistara a Taichi, ¿o no?

"Esa sonrisa la eh visto antes…..¡que susto!" –pensó Sora antes de que Mimi actuara y comenzara a decirle su maravilloso plan

_Continuara…._

_-_

_-_

_Le corregí una que otra cosa, así que espero que les guste más este capitulo uno. _


	2. II

_Con retraso pero espero que mejor que el anterior. _

_Que les guste ;D_

-

Segundo Capitulo.

-

-

La pelirroja caminaba nerviosa por las calles, es que se encontraría con él y no sabía que decir.

Desde que había salido con Matt que la comunicación con Tai era mínima, hoy se verían todos; pero los nervios no la dejaban en paz.

Por qué debía querer tanto a los dos. A pesar de que se decidió por Matt en el pasado a Tai le tenía un cariño enorme que no fue suficiente como para estar con él en una relación, o por lo menos eso era lo que Sora creía ya que ahora se sentía más atraída por el castaño que por el rubio.

-- Aquí.-escuchó la voz de su vieja amiga, Mimi: Quien le llamaba desde unas mesas frente a la heladería que frecuentaba junto a su ex novio.

Pero lo que vio la hizo sentirse un poco extraña: La castaña estaba sentada frente a Tai. Quien sonreía, ambos sonreían…disfrutando el momento.

--Hola.-dijo nerviosa Sora.

La castaña se paró para abrazar y saludar de beso a su amiga, Tai hizo lo mismo pero él no la abrazó.

La pelirroja se sentó frente a ellos, sonrió con tristeza, nostalgia o celos…no sabía. Pero tenía que sonreír ya que después de todo…se veían lindos juntos.

--Los demás se están tardando…dónde esta Matt.-preguntó Taichi, quien luego miró el nuevo look que la pelirroja traía.

Unas calzas largas negras, hasta las rodillas que combinaban con un vestido corto con manguitas infladas de color azul; se veía bellísima.

Y ese pensamiento del castaño era fácil de saberlo al ver su cara, por lo que hizo sonrojar a Sora y reír a Mimi.

Su plan estaba funcionando…pero faltaría algo más.

-- Ahora que recuerdo…quede de ir a buscarlo.-dijo Mimi actuando sorprendida mientras se paraba apurada, tomaba sus cosas y corría ha donde debía encontrarse con Matt. Aunque fuera una mentira, el rubio tenía sí o sí que ir por una calle: ahí planeaba Mimi encontrarlo o si no simplemente le llamaría a su celular y le diría que se encontraran en un parque cercano.

-- Por qué no van a tu casa Sora, ¡¡encontrémoslos ahí mejor!!.-gritó antes de perderse entre las personas que caminaban tranquilos.

Sora se sonrojó un poco pero sonriendo le propuso a Tai que fueran ha su casa, él acepto sonriendo.

Esa maldita sonrisa asesina del moreno, sus dientes eran como la nieve…eran seductores.

Al entrar en el departamento de Sora, el cual estaba vacío…no había nadie más que ellos. La pelirroja le ofreció a Tai algo para beber por ende fueron a la cocina, la cual tenía un balcón del cual se apreciaba un hermosa vista.

-- Es precioso.-dijo Taichi mientras sonreía.

Sora le sonrió, luego bebió de su vaso.

-- Siempre que estoy…diferente, vengo ha ver por aquí.-dijo la pelirroja mientras le sonreía con un tinte carmesí decorando sus mejillas.

Un silenció salió, tranquilo a aspirar el humo del cigarrillo que el moreno había prendido. Ninguno sabía qué decir exactamente.

Por otro lado, Mimi caminaba seria por la calle. Lo de encontrar a Matt se le había olvidado completamente, ella sólo pensaba en cuan sincera había sido.

Ella quería ver a Sora con Taichi…por que ellos serían felices así, ¿cierto?

Pero ella le había hecho daño, si le llegaba ha hacer daño nuevamente, si realmente estaba confundida por que el moreno dejó de amarla y de hablar con ella como antes.

-- Ella no se enamoró del sexo, se enamoro de la persona.-susurró Mimi en voz alta sus pensamientos.

En cambio ella, ¿sólo quería ha Taichi como un amigo, cierto?...ayer había sido realmente sincera con Sora o es que los sentimientos hacia Tai no eran como ella creía.

Por que sentía su pecho tan apretado, de pensar que Tai podría estar besándola, de pensar que él iba ha sufrir nuevamente.

Pero él era de su amiga, ella lo conocía de antes por eso tenía que respetar. ¿Así es la regla, o no?, quién inventó esa regla…qué complicado era pensar en eso.

Miró a una vitrina, llevó su mano a su mejilla. La joven del reflejo lloraba, ella…estaba llorando.

¿Qué era lo que realmente quería?

-- Qué es…-se preguntó en un susurro, mientras se sentaba en una banca.

Así Mimi se quedo cuestionando, mientras que Tai pensaba en qué estaba sintiendo…miró a su derecha, donde estaba Sora.

-- Por qué…-empezó el moreno, sin saber si decirlo o no.

Como que ese, era el momento de por fin aclarar su duda, por lo que añadió:

-- ¿Elegiste a Matt?.-dijo mientras miraba ha los ojos a Sora, matándola con la mirada y con la pregunta…matándola con la duda que esos ojos expresaban.

-- Qué tenía él en ese momento, qué yo no pude darte.-dijo Taichi, sacando la pregunta que no había podido hacer.

Sora se sorprendió, algún día Tai le tenía que preguntar eso pero nunca se lo espero en aquel momento: antes tal vez sí, pero ahora no sabía qué decirle exactamente.

-- No elegí tener más…química, en ese momento con Matt.-dijo Sora, pensando en la respuesta.

Tai asintió pero luego la miró, quería otra respuesta.

-- ¿Por qué ya no están juntos?, la química se fue…se te fue el amor.-dijo Tai, aquellas palabras fueron dagas que se enterraban en las manos de la pelirroja.

Sus ojos demostraban la sorpresa: el amor se fue.

-- No.-dijo Sora, quien estaba siendo de lo más sincera. Ella quería a Tai, pero…el amor no se había ido, era solo que Matt no estaba correspondiéndole como ella quería: por el asunto de la banda.

Sin darse cuenta, la pelirroja estaba llorando.

-- Tai, no sé qué hacer.-dijo Sora, haciéndole creer a Tai que hablaba de Matt,

El moreno se acercó para abrazarla, sin esperar que la joven se aferrara tanto a él; menos, que le mirara con sus ojos vidriosos y dijera:

-- Me gusta mucho Matt, pero me gustas mucho también.- dijo mientras miraba los labios de Tai y se acercaba para besarlos.

El moreno cayó en cuenta del peso de aquellas palabras cuando sintió los labios de Sora, eran como los imaginó: pero no sentía lo que quería…no se sentían como los de Mimi.

Era diferente, más suave y menos inexperto; contestó el beso de todas maneras.

Se separaron tranquilos, aunque Taichi pensaba en muchas cosas a la vez. Sora se sonrojó al pensar en qué estaba pasando.

Si aún amaba ha Matt, ¿Cómo besaba a Tai?.

Y era lo mismo que pensaba Mimi, mientras esperaba el metro. Un toquecito en sus hombros la hizo mirar a su derecha.

-- Hola.-saludó un rubio quien cargaba con una guitarra en el hombro. Mimi le miró, luego sonrió con esfuerzo.

El rubio notó que la chica no estaba como siempre.

-- Qué sucedió.-dijo mientras subían al metro.

Mimi le miró, entonces sí se notaba mucho que estaba…¿Mal? O que había llorado.

-- Qué pasó…con el amor que sentías por Sora.-dijo Mimi sin saber qué decía, añadió.- Por qué la dejaste, por que no te quedaste con ella…no sabes a cuanta gente hiciste sufrir y después simplemente la olvidas, acaso no te costó estar con ella como para dejarla. Si nunca la ubieras dejado ahora tal vez, tal vez yo.-dijo Mimi, quien de a poco iba apagando su voz.

La joven alzó su mirada, para encontrarse con unos azules ojos que le miraban atónitos.

**Fin Del Capitulo Dos. **

**-**

**-**

**Espero que les gustó, dejen comentarios…**

**no me decido por las parejas. **

**Ayudenme un poco ;D**


	3. III

**Perdón por la tardanza, ojalá les guste.

* * *

**

-

_**Parte del capitulo anterior...**_

Mimi le miró, entonces sí se notaba mucho que estaba… Mal.

Que había llorado.

--¿Qué pasó…con el amor que sentías por Sora?.—

Dijo Mimi sin saber qué decía, mirando a un vacío que se posaba delante de sus ojos, añadió

-- Por qué la dejaste, por que no te quedaste con ella…¡No sabes a cuanta gente hiciste sufrir y después simplemente la olvidas!. ¡Acaso no te costó estar con ella como para dejarla!. Si nunca la hubieras dejado ahora tal vez, _tal vez yo_.-

Dijo Mimi, quien de a poco iba apagando su voz con tal de que no escuchara lo que _tal vez ella…_

La joven alzó su mirada, para encontrarse con unos azules ojos que le miraban atónitos, realmente él nunca analizó bien la situación.

-

-

**Tercer Capitulo**

**.**

**.  
**

La castaña se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-- No, nada, no dije nada, olvídalo todo.-

Le dijo Mimi, mientras sentía cómo sin quererlo, caían las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-- Somos amigos…¿Qué pasó?.-

Le preguntó el rubio, quien se sentaba con ella en las escaleras, tenían suerte de que esa no fuera la hora de congestión en el metro.

La joven dejó caer sus largos cabellos sobre sus rodillas, pudiendo así lograr atarlos todos en una coleta alta que le dejaba el rostro más despejado y le disminuía la sensación de calor que en esos momentos sentía. Limpió las lágrimas, pero con limpiarlas no lograba hacer que cesaran.

Por otro lado, Sora no paraba de llorar, era imposible hacer algo cuerdo cuando su interior era tan confuso.

-- Debes relajarte, pensar, ¿Qué quieres?. Aquel pasado donde disfrutaste con Matt, ¿Conocerlo más ó ya, realmente, llegó la hora de su adiós?.-

Le dijo Taichi, mientras comía de un helado y le daba a la pelirroja, quien casi no comía, pero aún así el castaño le ensuciaba la boca con helado para que al menos comiera algo.

-- No sé, hace tiempo creía amarte, pero…el beso que te di fue tan extraño, me hizo extrañarlo.-

Confesó la pelirroja, realmente, no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer.

El castaño la miró, sonrió con timidez, él pensaba en Mimi, en los posibles sentimientos ya extinguidos de su amigo hacia su ex novia… era mejor caminar.

-- Vamos a dar una vuelta.-

Le dijo el castaño, quien se paraba y le tendía una mano para que la joven se levantara

-- No, creo…que mejor…iré a mi casa.-

Dijo Sora mientras sonaba su nariz, luego agregó ya con un mejor humor.-- Detesto llorar, ya que no tengo mocos, si no agua en la nariz

Taichi rió, caminaron uno al lado de otro, sintiendo aquella amistad de cuando eran niños, más fuerte que nunca.

Por otro lado, en aquellas escaleras, seguían sentados…

-- ¿Qué sientes por Sora?.-

Le preguntó Mimi, extrañando un poco a el rubio. Es extraño responderle a la persona que te gusta y/o atrae ó algo por el estilo, te pregunte acerca de tus sentimientos hacia otra persona, quién casualmente, es tú ex novia.

-- Le tengo un cariño, pero…no sé.-

Respondió vagamente Matt, la joven dio un gruñido e indignado le miraba sin saber qué palabras usar para pedirle una explicación sobre ese gran amor que le rompió el corazón años atrás a ella y a su amigo.

-- Taichi…yo…sufrimos arto, pero nos sentíamos felices después, porque era cosa de verles el brillo que sus ojos tenían para decir: hicimos lo que pudimos pero no sirvió.-

Dijo Mimi mientras le miraba con ojos que miraban el pasado con cariño, luego añadió para reír un rato, con un tono de voz cantado.— Les mirábamos y decíamos ¡AY, EL AMOR!

-- No sé, la relación no era lo mismo. Terminamos. Llegó alguien nuevo para mi y creo que para ella también.—

Dijo Matt, quien trataba de expresar con sus ojos que ella, Mimi, era quién había llegado para él.

-- ¿Cayeron en una rutina?.-

Le dijo Mimi, quien apoyó su rostro en sus rodillas y miraba a Matt. No quería interpretar esas miradas, ese brillo en los ojos, porque en el fondo…quería que él mirara así a Sora. Que ella fuera sólo una fantasía, que en una semana él y Sora se dieran cuenta de sus errores y volvieran a ser una pareja dejándole a su morocho libre.

-- ¿¡Nunca intentaron nada para volver!?, por qué no intentarlo.-

Le dijo Mimi, sin dejar explicar aquel asentir de cabeza que había dado como respuesta anterior, Matt la miró sorprendido.

-- No tuve…tiempo.-

Respondió Matt, realmente, ahora recién pensaba en el por qué de no intentarlo de nuevo, el cómo se desvaneció aquel gran amor que sentía hacia Sora. Mimi por otro lado, comenzaba a reprimir esos sentimientos contra su amiga: ¡Su mejor amiga!.

¿Cómo podía ser tan mala, querer arruinar la felicidad de su amiga, talvez ella tenía sus razones para terminar con Matt, él podía ser un músico en la heroína y le pegaba, ó tener muchas amantes, ó no ser bueno en la cama?

Iba a hablar pero alguien le interrumpió

-- ¡Hola!.-

Era el castaño, Taichi les sonreía, a Mimi más que a nadie. Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron levemente de un color carmesí mas luego pensó que aquella felicidad con la cual Taichi la saludaba se debía a ese "_remember_" ó una empezada de algo, que había tenido con Sora.

Sora _más_ Taichi _igual_ Taichi feliz. Mientras que ella junto a su rubio amigo habían estado conversando, ella sabía perfectamente que había logrado remover los sentimientos de Matt por Sora, ó al menos, el repreguntarse por estos.

-- Hola.-

Saludó Mimi, abrazó con fuerza sus rodillas, miró de reojo a Matt, quien buscó a alguien detrás de Taichi pero al parecer no lo encontraba, decidió mirar ella y se preguntó lo mismo: ¿En dónde estaba Sora?.

-- Hola y adiós, creo que tengo que irme.-

Dijo Matt al terminar su rápida búsqueda con la mirada. Se despidió con un beso rápido en la mejilla de Mimi, luego con un abrazo de Taichi y salió corriendo, sin pensar siquiera en tomar el metro, sacó su celular y marco.

-- ¡EH!, ¿¡Qué te pasó!?.-

Gritó Taichi de la nada al ver como corrían unas lágrimas por las mejillas de su amiga, se sentó en cuclillas para estar cara a cara.

Mimi se sonrojó, mas no tenia ganas de apartar sus lágrimas. Ella nunca no decía lo que sentía, pero ahora realmente dudaba de lo que sentía, de lo que debía decir acerca de sus sentimientos.

-- No lo sé.-

Dijo con un puchero Mimi, Taichi simplemente le sonrió. Le gustaba aquella joven femenina, débil ante él, le gustaba esa fémina que le necesitaba.

-- Tranquila, yo estaré siempre que pueda contigo.-

Dijo el castaño mientras le besaba la frente cariñosamente. Luego besó sus mejillas, y notó como Mimi relamía sus labios, le miraba los de él, y casi creía que había, por un segundo, seguido el camino de sus labios de una mejilla hacia otra.

-- Sora…hoy me dijo que sentía cosas por mi.-

Le confesó Taichi. El estaba abrazado a Mimi, con su cabeza enterrada en el cuello de ella, rozando suavemente con su aliento, hablando tranquilo.

Mimi dejó caer más lágrimas, ¿Qué más podría hacer ella en ese momento?, nunca se había sentido más idiota que en aquel momento.

-- Pero creo… que realmente cree que le gusto yo porque esta mal con Yamato. Además, a mi, ya me gusta alguien.-

Dijo Taichi, quien ahora penetraba con su fuerte mirada aquellos orbes que nadaban en lagrimillas.

Era inevitable el sonrojo, era inevitable que él lo notara, era inevitable medio sonreír, era inevitable mirar los labios de la persona que estaba al frente, era inevitable mirar los ojos de quien estaba al frente, era inevitable volver a mirarle los labios de quien estaba al frente, era inevitable el acercarse, era, simplemente, un beso inevitable.

-- ¿Mejoré?.-

Dijo Taichi, quien le sonreía abiertamente.

-- Bastante.-

Respondió Mimi, quien sentía como en cada letra salían volando al menos cinco estrellas, porque Taichi Yagami no le hacía tener mariposas, si no estrellas.

El castaño le sonrió abiertamente y luego sin esperar, se acercó con rapidez y besó aquellos labios con una dulzura seductora. El sabor de ellos, era simplemente, el sabor de las estrellas.

**Fin del Tercer Capitulo.

* * *

**

Espero les guste este capitulo, disfrútenlo 


End file.
